


General January

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, Triple Drabble, in a twisted sort of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" Banner asks, anger, resignation, and a little disgust in his voice.</p><p>"I did," Natasha says, thinking of a Russian winter afternoon many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General January

"Natasha," her father says, stroking long gloved fingers through her hair. She is seven years old and her daddy's baby girl. "I have a task for you. Will you do it?"  
  
"Of course, Papa," she says, leaning into the touch, grasping his arm with her be-mittened hand. "What is it?"  
  
He smiles, kissing her forehead. "Good. I need you to give this," says as he hands her a small envelope and a picture, "to that man." He taps the photograph. "Put the envelope in the pocket your mother sewed for you," her father instructs, straightening the collar of her coat.  
  
It's Natasha's favorite coat, red, red as the dying sun over the dusty plains in summer, red as blood, and made of wool with pretty metal buttons. She tucks the little envelope into the pocket in the linen lining. It's a subtle pocket, sitting in the fold of cloth.  
  
"You are cute and no one will search you," her father says as he kneels down before her, helping her to wrap her scarf properly. "Be sure Comrade Chekhov - that's his name - gets it and that no one sees you. Memorize the picture."  
  
Natasha nods distractedly, studying the photo. Comrade Chekhov is a large man, stocky with a red face and small blue eyes.  
  
Her father takes it from her. "Do you remember everything?"  
  
"Yes," Natasha says, and repeats her instructions. "Is there a code word?" she asked.  
  
"You are my little girl," he says to her, smiling and kissing her forehead again. "Yes. Tell him General January sends his regards."  
  
"Okay," she says, throwing her arms around her father in a hug.  
  
"I love you," he says. "Be safe, okay?"  
  
"I will," Natasha assures him and slips off into the bright afternoon she will always remember as her first assignment.


End file.
